Singles' Awareness
by Lynnie Girl
Summary: “Well, maybe this day won’t be too bad,” I said, but at Ginny’s quizzical expression, I rushed on. “You see, today is 'Singles' Awareness Day.'" Will Hermione get her chance with Ronald?


**SINGLES' AWARENESS**

"**Urg! That crazy, red-headed, son of a bludger! Ginny, I hate your brother!" I screamed, stomping over towards her and Harry. He was sitting in a chair and Ginny was leaning against his legs.**

"**I do too. But probably not for the same reasons. I just hate him because he's my brother. We're talking about Ron aren't we?"**

"**Yes," I replied, trying to get my cool back.**

"**Because-" I began, but Harry interrupted me.**

"**Should I leave?"**

"**That would be very appreciated, yes," Ginny answered, twisting up to kiss him.**

"**Right…" I muttered, unnoticed by the other two. **

**I always hate getting caught in the middle of these little moments. Not that I'm not happy for them, because I am! I mean, **_**I**_** have no boyfriend, so why should I have to deal with this? And no, I'm not jealous, shut up!**

**When Ginny finally pulled away, said "March!", and pointed toward the Boys' dormitory staircase, she watched him leave with an almost **_**hungry**_** look in her eyes. See, why couldn't I have that? I'm a good person, right? That's not to much to ask, is it? Good. I didn't think so! So why in the name of Merlin can't I have it?!? **

"**So, why are you mad at 'that crazy, red-headed, son of a bludger' now?" she asked quoting me with a small giggle.**

**I pointed toward the other end of the Gryffindor common room and said "**_**That's **_**what! Why does he do that? I mean, he doesn't like her, does he?"**

**"So wh-?" I broke off because something strange had just happened: Ron and Lavender broke apart and she suddenly looked very upset. Ron looked angry and uncomfortable. He looked as if he were breaking up with her! No. No, I mustn't get my hopes up. If I do, I'll just get **_**crushed**_** again. I didn't want that again…**

"**Well, maybe this day won't be **_**too**_** bad," I said, but at Ginny's quizzical expression, I rushed on. "You see, today is 'Singles' Awareness Day.'" and when she continued to look perplexed, I continued, "Singles' Awareness Day is basically Valentine's day for single people. Because if couples have their own holiday, why can't we? Right? Right?"**

**She nodded and giggled at bit.**

"**What? What's funny?" I asked. Now it was my turn to be confused.**

"**What? Oh, nothing," she started, but seeing the look in my eyes, she hurried on. "It's just that… well, how many people have**__**actually**__**heard of this… this 'holiday'?" She asked, making air quotes in the air with her hands.**

"**What d'you mean?"**

"**Did you make it up, Hermione?"**

"**No, of course not!" I defended myself**

"**Okay, okay. Just asking. Sheesh!" and with that, she hurried off, not looking for me to yell at her for thinking that crazy thought.**

**I turned back toward Ron and Lavender and was flabbergasted to find that Lavender wasn't there and Ron looked kind of pleased with himself. **

_**Go see why he's so happy looking with himself!**_

**No. I don't want to.**

_**You can't lie to me. I'm inside your head. I hear **_**all**_** your thoughts!**_

**Oh, shut up!**

_**Fine. Just keep pretending you aren't curious.**_

**Oh, I hate you!**

_**Stop arguing with yourself and go see what his smug look is about!**_

**Will you shut up if I do?**

_**Only one way to find out, right?**_

**Grrr… **

**I got up and walked over to sit across from Ron. He looked up and I saw his self-satisfied face had suddenly changed to a look of pure shock.**

"**Err. Hi," I stuttered a bit.**

"**Erm… H-hello," he said, also stumbling over his words slightly.**

"**I saw you and Lavender fighting and wanted to make sure everything was okay," I lied a tad at the end there because I really didn't care if everything was fine. No, I just wanted to find out why in the name of Merlin he looked so smug!**

"**Oh, yeah. Everything's fantastic!" he replied, but it was hard to tell if he was being sarcastic or not.**

"**Er-" I began**

"**I broke up with Lavender!" he explained seeing my bewildered expression.**

"**I'm sorry?" I said, not knowing whether or not that was a good thing. For him, obviously, I couldn't be more thrilled! That sounded a bit mean didn't it? Ah, well. What're you gonna do, eh?**

"**No, no! That's good. Um. I was actually wondering if maybe… ?" he said the last part all in one breath.**

"**Um. What?" I was kind of confused.**

**He took a deep breath and repeated: "Would you like to go to Hogmeade with me next weekend?"**

"**Yes. Of course!" I answered, stunned that he had recovered from his breakup with Lavender so soon.**

**I was right. This day wasn't so bad after all!**


End file.
